Boddicker gang
A gang led by Clarence Boddicker was active in the Detroit area and were involved in a number of felonies, most notably the murders of several police officers. History Murder of Alex Murphy After a bank robbery, during which Bobby burnt all of the money, the gang was pursued by Officers Alex Murphy and Anne Lewis down Industrial Way. They were all armed with shotguns and were quick to engage the two officers in a running gun battle, during which, Bobby was injured and having annoyed Clarence due to his poor handling of explosives, was thrown out of the moving truck and into Lewis and Murphy's windshield. They escaped to their hideout at an old steel mill, where Dougy and Emil watched a comedy on the television. Murphy burst in and killed Dougy and compelled Emil to surrender as he reached for his shotgun, telling him'' "dead or alive, you're coming with me."'' Before Murphy could extricate the two of them, the rest of the gang showed up. Murphy was subdued, questioned and tortured by Clarence before being handed over to his gang, who wasted no time in emptying their shotguns into him, mutilating him, amputating limbs and gravely injuring him. Clarence then finished the officer off with a shot to the head and the gang evacuated, cackling at their actions. First encounters with RoboCop Over the following months, unknown to the gang, Murphy was reconstructed as cyborg police officer RoboCop. Emil encountered him at a gas station, which he attempted to destroy in order to escape, but was brought down when a few shots from the RoboCop's gun crippled his bike, sending him smashing into a parked car and landing heavily on the pavement. Having stored image of Emil from this encounter, RoboCop used a police computer and managed to track down Leon to a darkened nightclub. He was quickly subdued by RoboCop and dragged away by his hair and arrested. Another, more serious encounter occurred soon afterwards, as Clarence, Joe and Steve were threatening drug lord Sal into partnership with him. As business concluded, RoboCop smashed down the door and proceeded to kill or injure everyone putting up a fight. Steve caught a fatal burst to the chest from RoboCop's gun. During his death throes, he caught Joe in the face with his shotgun, knocking him over a walkway and incapacitating him. Joe was subsequently arrested and imprisoned. Immediately afterwards, Clarence0 – now the only member of his gang not either dead, injured, or in prison – tried to escape, but was tackled, beaten and almost killed by RoboCop, before being cuffed and arrested. Orders to destroy RoboCop During his one-sided fight with RoboCop, Clarence divulged vital information to him about his boss, a certain Dick Jones, the Vice President of OCP. Because of this slip-up and RoboCop's perfect memory, Dick ordered Clarence to destroy RoboCop and offered him military grade anti-material weaponry and freed the imprisoned members of Clarence's gang. They enjoyed a brief, but happy and noisy reunion, during which time they familiarized themselves with the Cobra assault cannons – destroying some cars, shop fronts and infrastructure – before Clarence reigned them in and directs them to the steel mill. The gang arrived high on adrenaline, shouting and whooping, until Clarence, who understood better than anyone the risk they were taking on, quieted them down and reminded them of their priorities: "nothin' fancy, just kill him." The gang then proceeded on foot, except for Emil, who Clarence ordered to shadow them closely in their van. However, all did not go according to plan. After distracting the gang, RoboCop first took down Joe, putting three bursts into him and knocking him into Leon's arms, who was unable to bring his weapon to bear. Emil leaned out of the cab and took a shot, but it missed wildly, joined afterwards by Clarence and Leon's shots, which both narrowly missed. Clarence quickly ordered Emil onwards to cut RoboCop off whilst Leon pursued on foot and Clarence got back to his car in order to get around behind him. Emil saw him and attempted to run him down, but lost control after dodging a burst of gunfire, plowing his van into - and through the shell of - a vat of toxic waste. Emil was carried through the rear doors of the van on a surf of furiously corrosive liquid, which melted the skin off his bones. He staggered around in agony, bumping into Leon, who was so shocked and horrified, all he could do was scream and run away, leaving Emil lurching and begging for mercy. Seconds later, Emil blundered onto a service road, which Clarence was speeding down in a 6000 SUX, with Officer Lewis close behind. Clarence barely had time to yelp before he ran Emil down, shattering his ruined body and showering his windscreen with giblets and juice. His vision obscured, he left the road, hit a mound of debris, spun the car in mid-air and came crashing down in the reddened, rusted runoff water boardering the service road. Lewis pulled up a second later and prepared to investigate, but Clarence appeared from the wreckage and immediately opened fire, putting Lewis out of action. Before he could finish her off, RoboCop appeared. He had the upper hand against on Clarence, but meanwhile, Leon appeared high above them, making his way to the control room of a huge industrial crane as Clarence distracted the officers. He used the controls to manuever several tonnes of scrap metal to a position above the showdown below. In the nick of time, and with astonishing precision, Leon sent the crane's load of girders and steel rods crashing down onto their target, piledriving RoboCop into the water. Clarence cheered and Leon stuck his head out of the control room window and cheered back, both of them drunk with triumph. Seconds later, Lewis, who had been crawling toward Clarence's abandoned Cobra assault cannon, fired off a shot, hitting the control room and obliterating it along with Leon. Clarence, in a rage, grabbed a jagged length of scrap metal and sprung over to RoboCop, bludgeoning him again and again, each time the cyborg furtively fighting him off. Changing tactics, Clarence upended the rod and plunged it through RoboCop's chest armor. Sensing imminent victory, Clarence bent down close to the cyborg and delivered a victorious final line, "Sayonara, RoboCop!" Getting this close to the machine was a fatal mistake, however, and RoboCop unsheathed his data interface spike, plunging it into Clarence's neck, mortally wounding him. The crime boss staggered, groaning as blood spurted into the air before faltering and coming to rest dead in the rusted waters of the steel mill. Legacy RoboCop continued to have flashbacks of Murphy's death at the gang's hands some time after their demise. Appearances *''RoboCop'' (1987) *''RoboCop 3'' (flashback only) References Category:Gangs Category:Groups (film trilogy)